


The man I love

by HibarifromPipi



Category: Lupin III, lupin - Fandom
Genre: 60's setting, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay Bar, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibarifromPipi/pseuds/HibarifromPipi
Summary: Jigen Daisuke, the world-known famous gunman as well as the infamous gentleman thief Lupin III's loyal companion, keeps a terrible secret. However, a lot is at stake, as his wants and needs may take a toll on the reationship the charistmatic man and him have.(The porn will take some time to settle)
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 5





	The man I love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigen goes on his usual late-night secret outing, but this one is becoming one of his worst nightmares come true. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter up! :-))
> 
> Contents: gay nightclubs, hanky code, Drag Queen, public masturbation

1969, London 

Jigen was standing outside in a damp alleyway outside of a shady Soho nightclub in the middle of the night. The light produced by the bent Marlboro cigarette between his lips might have been the only indicator of his presence. Jigen was here anonymously, the last thing he wanted to happen to him beside being shot was to be spotted by one of his acolytes. Or worse, his boss. He was not proud of his habit of exiting their secret base during the night to wander around the gay hot spots he could find. Most of the time, he had to go through many hours of discrete research to find what would not even be considered a bar. Most of them were dirty basements, on the verge of existence within society. Places you could only enter in using a bunch of various codes and passwords, which the gunman first learned during his time in New-York, shortly after the gang he was a part of gave him a bit of freedom. 

Going to these places was a matter of how quick he could get things done there. He could not even bare to look at the only mirrors in the many dirty bathrooms he did stuff in. He rarely stayed there to grab a drink, as he was tormented by his actions. Jigen knew he preferred men over women as soon as he could remember. After all, his reputation for misogyny was legendary. Women were outside of his world. The last time he had found himself near one he got chased by many angry Italians with a lot of artillery. Either way, men were way more comfortable to be around. Their familiar shapes and smells pleased Jigen. But thinking about those things only flustered him, as he believed it was perverted, and in all the cases all the men around him would land themselves sexy chicks and leave him to be alone forever. 

“Especially this traitor Fujiko stealing the man I have devoted myself most too…”

Jigen lifted his head. He had come to his spirit. What was he even thinking about?! As fantasising about people of the same gender was enough, now fantasising with your boss!?! Yes, Lupin made him feel some sort of way, with his confidence and monkey-like prance. However, Lupin was out of the question a long time ago. The thief was 100% into women and making advances on your straight boss was never a good idea to start with. 

“Take a grip Pal!” He taught to himself. 

The vigilante did not know if he was to be considered lucky that night. The place Lupin decided to orchestrate his new heist was right in the middle of the most intense night scene in the country, but at the same time it felt overwhelming. During his way to the place, he encountered many clearly gay couples, doing it like there were no rules, no norms, no tomorrow… It disgusted him in a way. Why couldn’t everyone else just be miserable like him?  
He took a last breath of his cigarettes and stomped it on the pavement. He patted his suit to check if he had any dirt on him and decides to make a move. It feels weird to not carry his gun with him during these nights, as he did not want to involve these two parts of his life together. His hat was enough. He enters the window-less door next to him and stops. The ambiance at the nightclub was way more different than all the other places he had been to. Yes, it was another basement, but the music was ten times louder, with flashing lights and men everywhere adorned with the skimpiest outfits he had ever seen. A bouncer comes to him with an analysing look. Jigen knows what it means. He turns around and shows the tissues packed in his left trouser pocket. A light blue hanky, usually meaning for some quick time oral fun, nothing too serious. The bouncer nods, now knowing that Jigen did not represent a threat like a cop or an extremist in disguise, and let’s the dark-skinned man dive further into the place.

Jigen finds himself in the top part of the club near the bar and the bathrooms. This was the place in which he usually just stood there waiting for someone willing coming up to him and do business. He rarely left this safe ground. From there he could see a stage in the middle on which a transvestite was performing on a Cher song. Too much action for him, he believed it to be ridiculous. He leans an elbow on the bar counter and watches the performance for the corner of his eye. Exceptionally, this performance seemed captivating, as the drag queen pranced around the stage to initiate some participation from the big crowd. Later, she began calling people to get up on the stage with her. 

“I want a gentleman who is very good with hands to come on the stage with me!”

Jigen scoffs. He would rather dance the hula in front of Fujiko and Goemon then go on a stupid stage willingly. Only Lupin would be the type to do such things-

“Pick ME! ME! ME! Please Queen Crystal!” A voice shouted.

Jigen jumped. He could not believe it. He quickly turned around and his worst fear became reality.

It was Lupin, The Great Lupin the Third. The master thief, the womanizer, the himbo he had to live with all those years, in the same gay bar as him, asking to perform with a local drag queen. He recognised his unique voice in the noisy din.  
It felt like a fever dream, a bad fever dream. It was impossible. Yet the man was there, with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, the one he does every time he is amused or satisfied. Plus, he sure was certain it was him, as Jigen was the only man who knew him more than anyone else, even in when the French man was sporting his many professional disguises.

“What the fuck.” 

He immediately thought of leaving this hell hole as fast as possible, make the run for it and go back to the mattress he was sleeping in and never thinking about it again. Yet, he stayed, frozen in place. He relativized:

“Maybe it is part of the heist plan. Maybe he is putting a sick prank to torture me since he may know my secret? Does he though? Has he noticed my frequent night walks? Or is he just dumb enough to think this place is a “regular bar with a surprising lack of babes?””  
As Jigen was tormenting himself, he focused his gaze on the familiar man on stage. He was wearing his pink vest, (the one Jigen disliked the most) which was very fitting with the rest of the partygoers. As Lupin was twirling on stage as the performer asked him to, he could not not notice the navy-blue hanky in his right pocket. Which literally meant that the man he had been loyal to all this time liked to, …

“Receive it in the ass?” 

“What is your name young lad?” the entertainer jokingly said.

“My name is Arsène and I am originally from Paris” 

Jigen and the rest of the people in the club were mesmerised by the sheer confidence Lupin had on stage. The cheekiness that lied within the delicate arch of his spine and the flutter of his eyelashes was classic Lupin. Except this time. The gunman interpreted the normally joking mannerisms into a more flirty, erotic one. Seeing Lupin exposing himself with his first name and feminine side in an obviously gay setting made Jigen’s heart implode from the inside.  
He quickly realised, that one of the men Lupin was eyeing with in the crowd could have possibly been him…  
All this thinking and wondering made a supposedly non-exceptional night into a life-changing one. Jigen then stepped out of the club rapidly, the train of thoughts inside of his head too loud to notice Lupin’s loud blabbering and laughter. He began talking to his inner self.

“Alright, partner. Now we know it is him, Lupin, the man we desperately have a crush on since the past few years. Now what do we do? He may be not straight at all! Maybe Fujiko was all a farce! Maybe he was gay just like me all along… then why bother with chasing women all the time? Maybe he swings both way? UGH DARNIT! Why does this bastard have to be so damn HORNY all the time!”  
The gunman then proceeded to kick a pebble on the narrow sidewalk. His body felt hot everywhere. He was so desperate for another cigarette. But his mind was too much focused on the image of Lupin on stage, with his cheeky demeanor, his ease, his tissue tucked into his pocket… 

“Receive it in the ass?” 

The man stopped suddenly to put his face against the cold wall, not even enough to lower his body temperature. No one was around. And those who were must have their minds somewhere else. He took a deep breath and reached to his pants. Instead of taking cigarettes however, he quickly unbuckled his belt and began going to town. He was already half erect as the simple thought of him and Lupin being a possibility would not cease to quit his mind.  
“Oh Lupin, Lupin, Lupin…”  
Beginning with slow stroked he began speeding up as reality made him realise that he was still in public. He quickly fastened his strokes, feeling the pre-cum dripping on his bent legs. He laid his elbow on the wall for extra support. All this excitement made him quickly lose control and a few moments later, he felt the orgasm already building up inside his body.  
“… Lupin, Stupid Lupin.”  
He muffled his cores cry into the crevasse of his elbow, biting through the fabric of his vest in the process. He stood there, every members of his body shaking from the action.  
His vision went blank for what felt like a quick but powerful orgasm. He proceeded to tuck him member inside of his boxers before leaving the premises. Hopefully, no one was to be seen.  
During his walk back home, he reflected on the events, but decided to push it to the next morning. He lit himself another cigarette and looked at the clock in the middle of the deserted road. 

“2:00 am”. 

The hideout was only a few blocks away. It was located in an empty sunroof apartment on top of a English breakfast place. While he was entering the small flat, she decided to set his mind on checking if lupin was still In his room. As he turned the doorknob of the thief’s room, a part of him wished to see his boss in the other side of the door, revising his ingenious heist plans like the whole gay bar scene never happened. Unfortunately, all he was greeted with was a room full of plans, full ashtrays, tinkering and empty Instant Noodle cups laying everywhere in what would be an organised mess. He lifted the blanked only to find a mannequin made of three pillows and a balloon with Lupin’s caricature drawn on it. How could Lupin do this to him? Has he been doing this all the time? Is he, too, ashamed of his nightly outings? All Jigen could do now was to mutter to himself, hoping that meditating Goemon in the other room would not hear him:

“Why do I love you, Lupin? And why are you hurting me this much?”

However, the gunman said to himself that the best thing to do was to sweep these feelings way and come up with a better plan. He carefully left the desolated bedroom, while taking the utmost care to put back everything back to its original place.


End file.
